


Soy muy pequeña

by Levia II (LeviaLuna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaLuna/pseuds/Levia%20II
Summary: "Soy muy pequeña. Tanto así que quepo en la palma de su mano..."
Relationships: Fairy & Human





	Soy muy pequeña

### Soy muy pequeña

* * *

Soy muy pequeña. Tanto así que quepo en la palma de su mano.

Nací en una flor de pétalos suaves, él cometió una terrible infracción al robarme.

Ahora me lleva en su bolsillo, donde duermo, abandonada de los recuerdos. Los otros pequeños como yo nunca me quisieron. No me gusta la miel, me harta lo dulce. Hablo más de lo que me río.

Todos decían que yo solo les compartía el cuerpo, no las costumbres. Me dejaban afuera de las celebraciones con vino y las fiestas de los reyes.

Fue muy cruel y difícil.

Por suerte él pudo robarme pidiendo un deseo.

Y ahora lo acompaño por todas partes.

Es escritor, es dibujante. Es imaginativo como ningún otro.

Él dice que yo lo inspiro. Que soy arte. Que mis alas transparentes son las más hermosas. Que el oro de mis vestidos nunca lo vio antes.

Así que yo, la que no podía ni puede teñir las hojas de dorado, yo, yo. Soy especial para él. Curioso.

A veces me saca de su bolsillo. No podemos hacerlo. Pero él me toca con la yema de sus dedos hasta que acabo.

Tiene que hacerlo suavemente para no romperme la cadera. Lo hace.

No es que él no tenga necesidades. Sé que se duerme con otras. Me encierra en una lata o en una caja de zapatos y se va con ellas.

Yo lloro mucho entonces. Pero sé que no tengo cuerpo para él. Me acomodo como puedo sobre su miembro pero un mero chorro de esperma puede ahogarme.

Otras hadas me han dicho que necesito dejarlo. Que los hombres que nos buscan para esto son perversos pero no las escucho.

Yo elegí marcharme con él. Olvidar Avalon, nuestra ciudad, y mi trabajo. Estoy contenta.

Algún día podría crecer. Mis alas se están arruinando y eso nos pasa cuando poco a poco dejamos de ser nosotras.

Si no me muero, sé que podré vivir junto a él. Cuando seamos iguales, nuestro pecado será olvidado.

Tengo fe desde que me he convertido a su religión.

No hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
